Photoconductors that are selected for imaging systems, such as xerographic imaging processes, are known. These photoconductors usually contain certain photogenerating layer pigments and charge transport layer components. A problem associated with a number of the known photoconductors is that undesirable image ghosting may result on the developed xerographic images, which ghosting causes image defects, and unwanted background deposits. This ghosting in turn may require the untimely replacement of photoconductors at significant costs.
Also known are photoconductors that have a minimum resistance or that lack resistance to abrasion from dust, charging rolls, toner, and carrier. Further, the surface layers of photoconductors are subject to scratches, which decrease their lifetime, and which in xerographic imaging systems, adversely affect the quality of the developed images. While used photoconductor components can be partially recycled, there continues to be added costs and potential environmental hazards when recycling.
Thus, there is a need for ghost resistant photoconductors with excellent or acceptable mechanical characteristics, especially in xerographic systems where biased charging rolls (BCR) are used.
Also, there is a need for photoconductors with minimal ghosting characteristics where minimal refers to a ghosting grade of from about −1 to about −3.5, from about −1 to about 0 (zero), from about −1 to about −3, from about −2.5 to about 0 (zero), from about −2.5 to about −1, or from about −1 to about −2.
There is also a need for photoconductors with acceptable low ghosting characteristics, and which photoconductors permit the rapid transport of holes in the charge transport layer present in the photoconductor.
Photoconductors with excellent cyclic characteristics and stable electrical properties, stable long term cycling, minimal charge deficient spots (CDS), and acceptable lateral charge migration (LCM) characteristics, such as excellent LCM resistance, are also desirable needs.
These and other needs are believed to be achievable with the photoconductors disclosed herein.